moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rithfonn
Rithfonn, (Fjoric: Fjallidh ak Rittlann, Alteraci: Werîhelm), also known as Principality of Fjallidh, or the Principality of Werîhelm, and the Kingdom of Fjor in archaic texts. In colloquial dialects Rithfonn, is simplified to The Rith. The city of Rithfonn, is traditional and cultural capital of Rithfonn, where as Sael is the administrative capital. Rithfonn is a traditional monarchical state, that has a diverse cultural heritage that holds roots from before the settlement of Alterac. Rithfonn is located in the further most eastern part of the Kingdom of Alterac, and carries through the mountain range that rests between the Northlands and the Hinterlands. The Firth Renosorail makes up the majority of Rithfonn, and is flanked on the northern side by the Northland Alterac Mountains, and on the southern side by the Hinterland Alterac Mountains. Rithfonn has been inhabited by a multitude of cultures throughout the history of Azeroth. The region was first settled by Zel'Jumi of trolls, however the during the expansion of the Highborne Empire the region fell under heavy elven influence, this ended however during the events of the Great Sundering. The descendants of the Zel'Jumi the Jumii later inherited the elven ruins, and established a minor trollish kingdom--the Jumii later disappeared without a trace during the dawn of humanity. During the early age of human settlements on Azeroth, a human tribe referred to as the Rith began to settle in the region, establishing new settlements and re-purposing the elven ruins. The Rith contiued to expand throughout the region until they arrived at the most western boarder of Firth Renosorail, where they made contact with the early Alteraci tribes. The Troll Wars had no impact on the Rith as they were isolated for most of the conflicts--at the war's conclusion the Rith began to have direct interactions with the Arathorian Empire. The Rith managed to stay a neutral state for the greater part of its history. During the collapse of the Arathorian Empire, the Rith fell under Alteraci control after the events of the battle of Dinnas Ery, where the Gate of Ery fell to the Alteraci. This allowed the Alteraci to enter into the Frith of Renosorail unopposed. During the era of Alteraci rule in Rithfonn, the local nobility intermarried with Alteraci nobility. This resulted with close ties with the Kingdom of Alterac, and secured the loyalty of Rithfonn. Rithfonn experienced very little of The First War however many of it people left to serve as mercenaries to the Kingdom of Azeroth. The Second War however saw the decline of Rithfonn and its severance from Alterac, and its establishment as an independent isolate state as a result of the Rosencrance Agreement. With the advent of the Third War, Rithfonn withdrew further inwards, in an attempt to protect its holdings and people from the advancement of the Scourge--to great success. With the Third War's conclusion Rithfonn has been sending supplies and support to the Argent Dawn, in the Northlands. Rithfonn's official language is Ruin, a Rith language spoken by the majority of the population. With Common and Thalassian, as minority languages. The vast majority of the population belong to the Church of the Holy Light, however they belong to a Elunite sect. Rithfonn is a member of the Dominion of Alterac, and is currently the capital of the Dominion. Etymology The name Rithfonn is derived from the people who reside with in the Firth Renosorail, the Rith. The word Rith means "Lake People" or "River People". The suffix ''-fonn is a word that indicates a place or a location and is often translated into "land". Therefore Rithfonn is translated into "The Land of the Lake/River People". The Poetic Alteraci High Common term ''Werîhelm, meaning "castle helmet" coming from the words Wer and Helm, was the name that was adopted for the region during the travells of the Archbishop Garone, when he mistook it for the the gardens of the Fabled Kingdom of Middanwalda in the Hinterlands, due its evergreen forests and pure blue rivers. Werîhelm, in Alteraci Mythology is home to the Forest Spirit Aurborondil, he serves as the Fairy King's gardener in the Eternal Kingdom of Middanwalda. The name Fjallidh is derived from the Fjoric word Fjalliedh, which means "the mountains". In older Fjoric texts the land is also referred to as Fjallidh ak Rittlann, means "the Mountains of the Rith". History Zel'Jumi Era WIP Highbrone Empire Era WIP Jumii Era WIP Rith Era WIP Cenel Monadh an Rithfonn Era WIP Administration Politics The Fjallidh government is divided into five groups, the Prince, the Seer, the Heads of the Branch Houses, the Lord Mayors, and the Councillors. The Prince is the sole ruler of the principality and head of the House of Fjallajökull. Under the Prince is the Seer, who is the spiritual head of the Fjallidh and adviser to the Prince. Under the Seer are the Heads of the Branch Houses, they are tasked with administration over the Nine Provinces of the Fjallidh. Under the Heads of the Branch Houses, are the Lord Mayors, who rule over the individual cites, town, and villages. The Lord Mayors are elected officials or the members of the Branch Houses. Lastly the Councillors are elected officials who provide council to the Lord Mayors. Layout of the Fjallidh Government: * The Prince (Thengill, Ardrigh) ** The Heads of the Branch Houses *** Stewards of the Castles **** The Lord Mayors ***** Councillors Regions WiP Military wip Geography Environment WIP Climate wip Economy wip Demographics Wip Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Realms of Alterac Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Alterac Locations Category:Places Category:Hinterlands Locations